Not Like the Movies
by Charityx
Summary: Brendan was madly in love with her... but why didn't she feel the same? Based on the song 'Not Like the Movies' by Katy Perry.


Author's Note: Before anything, I'd just like to say, Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope that this year is a good one, yes? Anyway, moving on…

This is my second one shot. It's based on the song _Not Like the Movies_ by, you guessed it, Katy Perry. It's without a doubt one of the most beautiful songs that I know, so it means a lot to me. It explains the story of following your heart and knowing who the right person is. Once again, I've had to remove the lyrics in the story due to the 'violation of FanFiction' and I don't want to risk possibly getting reported.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Not Like the Movies

"May," he said, looking deeply into her deep blue eyes. "You mean the absolute world to me… I just want you to know that."

She tried her best to put on the same meaningful smile that he had.

"You mean the world to me, too," she lied.

"Honestly, May…" he continued, his own eyes gleaming with happiness, "I'm so privileged to have been able to meet someone as special as you."

"Brendan," she said, only a whisper. "I…" she stopped. She was lost for words; he had made it perfectly clear that he was madly in love with her… but why didn't she feel the same? He could give her absolutely anything she wanted, yet something just wasn't right.

"Go on," he said, laughing slightly at her shyness. "What were you going to say?"

"Brendan, I…" she stopped once again to think about what she was going to say. He didn't deserve this. He was a good person; kind, loving, fun, sensitive… he definitely didn't deserve her. Not when she knew that she was going to completely break his heart.

"What's wrong, May?" he asked in a worried tone, noticing her odd behaviour.

The gut feeling she always got when she was with him started to take over; the feeling of guilt. She couldn't do this… but she didn't have a choice. If she was going to leave it any longer, it would only make matters worse.

"Brendan," she said, her voice shaking. Her eyes were starting to water, and her mouth was going dry. "I can't keep putting you through this."

"Can't keep putting me through what?" he asked, laughing awkwardly at her words. He was completely clueless, which only made it harder for her.

She turned her head away from him for a short moment. She'd never fallen head over heels for Brendan. Any other girl would've called her stupid, as Brendan was possibly one of the kindest and most genuine people she knew, but… it wasn't love. She knew exactly why she didn't feel the same way as he felt about her, even if her head wouldn't admit it. She had to follow her heart… even if it meant breaking someone else's.

"May," he said in a more serious tone, holding her head and turning it gently back around to face him once again. "Something's not right with you. Just tell me, what's wrong?"

"Everything," she said helplessly, tears starting to fall. "Brendan, I just… I don't feel it."

"You don't feel what?" he asked, confused.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She looked closely into his eyes; they were full of emotion and worry… something which made the feeling in her stomach go from bad to worse. Opening her mouth, she felt her lips start to tremble as she managed to speak the words.

"Us," she said uneasily, tears flowing much more frequently now.

"May, what…" he paused, shaking his head in confusion. "What do you mean, _us_, May?" he asked her, tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't keep leading you on like this, Brendan," she said, lifeless. "I don't feel it anymore. I… I never did."

"So, you're… you're ending it?" he asked bluntly, hurt in his voice. His face was now dull compared to how it was just a few minutes ago as his whole world had collapsed, but more so, his heart did.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. Words couldn't explain how empty she felt, like everything had been taken out of her. She broke his heart, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"But… but, everything was great, May," he said, trying to deny that she was ending it. "We were great, our lives were great, I…" he paused, looking at her once again. "I thought you felt the same."

"You're an incredible person, Brendan," she said, now smiling. "You treated me with respect and love, and you gave me everything I could've possibly asked for," she continued, holding his face in her hands. "But… you're just not…"

"Not what, May?" he asked.

"You're just not the one for me, Brendan," she admitted, smiling helplessly. "My head is saying yes, but… my heart is saying no."

"So there's someone else?" he stated obviously, avoiding eye contact with her. She paused and looked into the distance of Petalburg City, breathing in the scent of the fresh air that surrounded her. Then, closing her eyes and lowering her head slightly, she answered him.

"Yes."

He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. Taking one last look at her, he was no longer able to control his tears and headed away from her.

"Wait," she stopped him, grabbing his hand. He turned back around, his tears now falling freely.

"Someone's out there, Brendan. Just for you. But, that person's not me," she said. She then caressed his face, making him look at her directly. "You deserve someone so much better than me, Brendan. She's out there looking for you. So, when the right time comes… you'll know."

More tears started falling from his eyes, which hurt her deep inside, but she wiped them away with her fingertips.

"You'll find your perfect ending, Brendan," she said, giving him one last gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, May," he managed to choke out, squeezing her hand. He slowly let go of it and turned around, leaving her alone. The sky, that had clouded over within minutes, flashed, followed by a frightening yet soothing sound of thunder. May looked up and closed her eyes, allowing the rain that had started to fall wash away her tears. She took in a deep breath and smiled to herself; she'd done the right thing.

. . .

This was surprisingly hard to write. It was tricky getting the story straight, and getting May's words right with Brendan. It was also hard showing who it is she belongs with without naming him, but you all know who it is anyway.

I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said, _Not Like the Movies_ is a beautiful and emotional song, as it's all about realising who you belong with and knowing when it isn't right; like people say, when you know that person's 'the one', it's as if your whole world stops spinning and you get a certain feeling like no other.

Please review, and once again, Happy New Year! Oh, and for those of you that haven't, please check out my other story, _Pearl_. Thanks!

Charityx


End file.
